Repeats and Reunions
by cjane1494
Summary: James and Lily aren't really dead, but nobody knows that except my family and I. There is a Wizarding holocaust happening around the world, but how many wizards can be located, rescued, and hidden? Will the truth about Lily and James finally be discovered
1. Tulips, Tears & Mysteries

Chapter 1: Tulips, Tears & Mysteries

They first met when they were twenty-eight, at their 10th High School Reunion. He had known about her in high school, and even before, but she hadn't even known he existed. She was Wanda Rhodenizer, the county beauty, with her long dark hair, her strikingly blue-green eyes, and her adorable country accent. He was just Jonathan Scott. All he had going for him was his school track record, which was nothing to brag about seeing as the only sport the school cared about was football.

Jon had loved Wanda ever since he first laid eyes on her in second grade. He spent years trying to get up the courage to talk to her, and finally, the summer before fifth grade, he decided to do it. He strutted into the school on the first day of school, with his new books in one hand and a freshly picked tulip, her favorite type of flower, in the other. He waited for her just inside the main entrance, but she hadn't arrived by the time the bell rang. He figured she must have gotten to school early, so he looked for her in the halls throughout the day. Finally, at the end of the day, when the tulip had wilted, he saw her best friend, Kathy.

"Hey, Kathy!" Jon yelled across the hall. "Kathy, wait up!"

Kathy turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you know where Wanda is? I've been looking for her all day but I haven't seen her yet."

Kathy looked around uncomfortably, trying to find a way out of the conversation. "Umm…I—I don't know. Maybe…um…maybe she moved. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye!"

"But…you're her best friend. You should know where she—" Jon started to say, but Kathy turned and walked away.

Jon didn't see Wanda for the next six years, and he had given up hope on ever seeing her again. Then, on the first day of the last year of high school, Jon saw her. She was more beautiful than he had remembered, and she somehow seemed different, but in a good way.

He tried to talk to her all year, but things just kept getting in the way, and finally it was graduation day and she was gone

Jon thought about Wanda everyday for the next ten years. He joined the Marines, and sometimes the only thing that kept him going throughout the rigorous training was the senior yearbook picture of her that he kept in his hat.

After a few years of training Jon was being sent to war, and the day before he left for Lebanon he discovered that Wanda had gotten married, and was now pregnant with her first child. He hardly ate anything for the next few weeks, and he couldn't concentrate on the fighting, but slowly the pain faded, and he was able to rise through the military ranks and retire early, when he was only twenty-eight.

Jon arrived back home just in time for his 10th High School Reunion. He didn't want to go, but his brother and sisters forced him to, saying it would be good for him to get out of the house. Jon arrived at the reunion a little late, and hung out by the punch bowl for about an hour. He didn't see any of his old friends, and he was about to leave when he saw Wanda. She looked wonderful, and she hadn't aged a bit. He decided to leave all of his silly fears behind, and he walked right up to her.

"Hey, I'm Jon. I don't know if you remember me or not," he said.

Wanda considered for a moment, then answered, "No, I don't think I do, but hi anyways. I'm Wanda."

"I know," Jon said. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure," Wanda answered.

They talked for hours. It was like they had been best friends for years. Apparently Wanda had gotten divorced and was raising three young children by herself. Jon told her he thought that was very admirable, and would like to meet the kids sometime. After that, there was a light in Wanda's eyes like Jon had never seen before. He asked her out for dinner sometime, she accepted, and they were married a year and a half later.


	2. A Last Moment of Peace

Chapter 2: A Last Moment of Peace

The day after Jon and Wanda were married, they were lounging by a hotel pool, getting ready to return home to the kids. Their bags were packed and in the car, and they were spending a few last moments in relaxation before immersing themselves in chaos once again. Jon thought that Wanda had been acting strange all morning, and he started wondering what was wrong.

Suddenly, Wanda pulled him aside and exclaimed, "Jon, I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?" Jon asked.

"I can't lie to you! I can't do it! I tried to lie to my last husband about this, and look where that landed me!"

"Wanda, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"I'M A WITCH!" Wanda screamed. "I'm a witch! I can do magic! So can my kids! So can my mother! I'm a witch! Didn't you ever wonder where I was when I just disappeared from school for seven years?!? I was at a wizarding school in Scotland! I was learning magic!"

Jon was speechless, but suddenly his speech and his morals came rushing back to him. "Well, is there any way you can give up your powers?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not staying with you if you don't. It's unholy. I won't have our kids being magic! And tell your mother that if she continues doing magic, she will have no contact whatsoever with our future children!"

"Jon! Jon, no! Don't leave me! I love you!" Wanda sobbed. "I'll give up my powers, I promise! Just don't leave!"

"Good." Jon said, and then he walked away.

Wanda lie on a chair by the pool crying for awhile, but finally got control of herself and walked to the car, where Jon was waiting for her. She climbed in and they rode home in silence.

When they arrived home, Wanda grabbed her three children: Katrina, Josh, and Stephanie, loaded them into the car, and drove straight to her mother's house.

Four-year-old Stephanie asked, "Where are we going, Mommy?"

"To Nanny's house," Wanda replied.

"Why are we going there?" wondered Josh.

"Well, you know how Nanny uses magic around her house? And how I told you how when you guys grew up, you'd go to magic school, just like Mommy did?"  
"Yeah," the kids replied.

"Well, that's not really going to be happening anymore. Jon doesn't like the idea of magic, so we're going to Nanny's house to ask her to make us a special potion to drink. It will make our magic go away."

"Does it taste yucky?" Stephanie asked.

Wanda smiled at her children's inability to comprehend how serious this situation was, but after all, they were very young. She hadn't expected a four-year-old, a seven-year-old, and a nine-year-old to understand the enormity of the problem.


	3. Eighteen Years Later

Chapter 3: Eighteen Years Later

Eighteen years had passed. Katrina, Josh and Stephanie were out of college and living in the real world. Four years after Jon and Wanda were married, they had a baby girl. Her name was Cara, and she was born without magical powers. Nevertheless, Cara had always had an unusual interest in everything magical. The Wizard of Oz was her favorite story, and she especially loved the Disney movies that had witches in them. Wanda always stressed to Cara that not all witches were bad, though, much to the annoyance of Jon. Jon tried to forbid anybody from even saying the word "witch" in front of Cara, but soon realized that that would lead to a very sheltered life for Cara, so he just forbid Wanda from telling Cara that witches and wizards were real. Wanda never did like to take orders from anybody, though, so as soon as Cara turned eleven, Wanda told her everything.

Cara immediately became interested in Wanda's stories about her time at the wizarding school she had attended, which had been called Hogwarts. Cara learned that her mother's friend, Molly, was actually a witch, as were her godparents, James and Lily. Wanda had never told Cara anything about James and Lily, only that they had a very sad past.

"Mama?" Cara wondered. "Does the reason James and Lily had a sad past have anything to do with them being magical?"

"It does, but I'll tell you the story in a few years, when you can better understand."

It was January 4, 2009; Cara's fifteenth birthday. She had been wondering about James and Lily's past for the last four years, and now she hoped she was about to find out.

"Mama, can you tell me about James and Lily now? I think I'm plenty old enough," Cara said.

"Well, alright. Come sit down," Wanda replied.

Cara sat down, and Wanda began to speak. "It all started before you were born. There was a really evil wizard, named…"

"Named what?" Cara asked.

"I'm sorry, it's hard for me to say his name. Everybody calls him You-Know-Who."

"Just tell me!" Cara pleaded.

"Okay, his name was V-Voldemort." Wanda shuddered at the sound of the name. "He did horrible things. You know how I told you about how some wizard think that just because they are 'pure-bloods,' they're better than everybody else? Well, You-Know-Who was one of those people. I don't even think he was pure-blooded himself, but he sure acted like it. He wanted to get rid of all the Muggle-born witches and wizards, and all witches and wizards who associated with Muggles. He thought they were dirty. He was a really powerful wizard, and he had a big group of supporters, called Death Eaters. They helped him do his dirty work.

"Anyways, everybody thought that You-Know-Who was after James and Lily. Now, James and Lily knew about this, but they couldn't run away, because they had a baby son named Harry. He was still underage, so he still had a magical spell on him called a Trace. You-Know-Who could have easily tracked them down. So James and Lily stayed in England with Harry, but they put a charm on their house that made it impossible to find. You-Know-Who could have been standing right outside, but he wouldn't have been able to see the house.

"But, of course, You-Know-Who found out about the charm and was able to get past it. Now, nobody knows the rest of this story except James, Lily and I so you have to keep this a secret. Trust me, it's for the best. It was Halloween night. It was your first Halloween, because you were only ten months old, but it would have been Harry's second Halloween. Of course, he only would have been a few months old on his first Halloween but…whatever. Anyways, James and Lily knew that You-Know-Who was coming. Somebody had given them a very subtle hint, but they had figured out what was happening. James called his parents, who took a potion – it's called Polyjuice Potion – to make them look like James and Lily. They had had a plan for a long time, ever since they found out that You-Know-Who was after them. The plan was for James' parents to pretend to be Lily and James. Harry's grandparents were very old people, and had no problem with dying. James didn't want it to happen, but they had insisted. When You-Know-Who showed up, James' parents were to hide Harry under James' Invisibility Cloak so You-Know-Who wouldn't kill him on a last minute urge, and then to try to fight off You-Know-Who. If they somehow killed You-Know-Who, that was great, but the real point was for the James' parents to die, so that You-Know-Who would think the real James and Lily were dead, and then the real James and Lily could rescue Harry and go into hiding. They figured that You-Know-Who wouldn't care about Harry at all, so the Trace wouldn't matter anymore."

"So was our house James and Lily's hiding place?" Cara asked.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "Nanny was very good friends with James' parents, so I knew the Potter family while I was growing up, although James is about ten years younger than I am. I was at James and Lily's wedding, and they brought Harry over to visit quite a few times before they went into hiding. But since we live in such a small town and own so much land, we figured it would be a great place for James and Lily to build a house of their own and start a new life. We put up protections all around our land, and even if You-Know-Who had tried to find them, it's very unlikely that he would have been able to.

"But anyways, what James and Lily didn't know is that in reality, You-Know-Who was after Harry."

"Why would he care about a baby?" Cara asked.

"It had something to do with a Prophecy, but that's not the point. As soon as You-Know-Who walked in the door of James and Lily's house, he murdered James' father (who he thought was James) and went straight upstairs to find Harry. James' mother had no idea what was going on, and she was very worried. She hadn't been able to find the Invisibility Cloak, because a man named Dumbledore was borrowing it, so she had just hidden Harry in a closet. You-Know-Who had no problem finding Harry, but right as he was lifting his wand to murder the baby as well, James' mother (who he thought was Lily) threw herself in front of Harry and begged that You-Know-Who kill her instead. He warned her to get out of the way, but she wouldn't listen, so he killed her as well. Then he pointed his wand at Harry and performed the Killing Curse, but Harry's grandmother's love was now protecting Harry. She had sacrificed herself for him, and now You-Know-Who couldn't touch him. The curse backfired on him and he was destroyed. James and Lily rescued Harry the next day, but they couldn't risk bringing Harry here to live. The man named Dumbledore that I mentioned earlier said that You-Know-Who wasn't really dead, and as soon as his servants returned to him he would be as powerful as ever. So Dumbledore took Harry to his aunt and uncle's house, and performed a very complex spell that would keep Harry safe as long as he lived under their roof."

"Wow," Cara said. "That's so sad."

"Yes, and the even sadder part is that Harry is miserable at his aunt and uncle's house. James and Lily want to do something about it so badly, but now You-Know-Who is back in power, and bringing him here just isn't an option. It's just not safe for him. The poor boy doesn't even know that his parents are still alive. At least he goes to Hogwarts now, so he doesn't have to be home all the time."

"Why can't we just tell everybody that James and Lily are alive?" Cara asked.

"We need them to stay safe! You-Know-Who may not have cared about killing them before, but once he finds out they are still alive he'll most definitely come after them for tricking him. There are also many Death Eaters out there who aren't very happy with James and Lily, and that would also put them in jeopardy. No, it's just safer for them to lay low for a little while longer."

Cara made a mental note to give James and Lily an extra big hug the next time she saw them.


End file.
